


Cursed

by Eye_For_An_Eye



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_For_An_Eye/pseuds/Eye_For_An_Eye
Summary: There's an acient Native American buriral ground where tribes fought and blood was soaked into the soil. While out on a hunting trip Arthur and Charles stumble apon unmarked Indian graves and unawarre that taking anything from the graves, in Arthur's case a gem necklace to donate to the camp would end up awaking a evil spirt that puts a curse on Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be brave and stupid, I'm posting without editing. But that'll change. Enjoy.

"Arthur, I think we should just turn back. There's nothing here to catch and I don't want Pearson making us help with the food just to tell us about the navy again."

"Hold on, I see something."

Arthur and Charles have been walking around all day for something to shoot to bring back to camp. So far the only thing they've seen is a few birds and one small deer they put on the back of Charles' horse. Charles shakes his head and leans his back against a tree. Arthur carefully stepped over flat stones stacked on top of each other. He used the toe of his boot to move the dirt around and to kick away the chips of rock that the weather worn away. Arthur stops for a moment when he sees a dirty white bone stick out from the dirt. A bad feeling crawls under his skin and the wind picks up a little. He hesitates before bending down and moving the bone out of the way to revel a shiny green gem attached to a worn leather string. 

"Charles, come look at this."

Charles walks up beside Arthur and he takes the gem, "This must be a Native American graveyard. An old one at the looks of it. Put it back and let's go."

Arthur looks at Charles like he just asked him to burn his own thumb off, "This could be worth something, I'm taking it back to camp to show Dutch."

Charles hands it back to him, "That's not a good idea, taking anything could damned."

Arthur scoffs, "You really believe in all that voodoo and dark magic?"

"No, but I believe you shouldn't mess with the dead."

Arthur walks out of the graveyard with Charles and the gem in his satchel. The chill run up Arthur's back and neck. He shivers a little and Charles looks at him, "Ok, Arthur?"

"M'fine."

They ride back to camp before sundown and so Pearson could make dinner. On the way Arthur felt the strange urge to keep turning his head, like something was watching him. It started to get dark and it was like the shadows started to get closer, suffocating him. Arthur's horse starts acting skittish and tossing him around, "Calm down, boy!"

Arthur jumps off and his horse takes off back to camp, Arthur looks at Charles and Charles looks at him with no response. Arthur sighs and walks along side Charles after he climbed off his own horse to accompany Arthur. That's what Arthur liked about him, Charles was quiet and observant but had a sense of compassion. Something you didn't see a lot of, especially in the crowd they ran with. 

Arthur tried to make sense of his usually calm horse, he thinks to himself. 'Wasn't any animals around. Probably got somethin' in his hooves.'

 -

Riding back into camp the smell of food and alcohol was in the air. Celebrations weren't unusual but they weren't often, Sean had everyone gathered around the fire telling stories. He stands on top of a stump acting out as if he were fighting off a dozen men and pretending to get shot, he falls off the stump backwards which amuses Jack. He looks up at Abigail, "Uncle Sean is funny."

Uncle laughs though his drink, "Yeah, funny lookin'"

"Oi, shut ya mouth you filthy old man."

Everyone laughs and goes back to their chatter, Dutch stands by his tent watching with a cigar in his mouth. His eyes flicker back and fourth observing but slightly amused by the slurred jokes and Susan dragging Uncle away by his ear from taking another drink. Abigail takes Jack back to camp after the sun goes down and warns John not to go wild with the rest of the camp. John agrees as not to get into another argument, especially in front of Jack. Charles and Arthur make their way into camp, nodding to the others and taking a drink. Charles chuckles, "Abigail keeping your leash short?"

"No, besides I've only had one drink. How did hunting go?"

"We've had better days, got a small deer though."

Charles carries the deer to Pearson and Arthur takes a drink before sitting on the log next to John. John looks at him, "Saw your horse come riding back, thought you fell off or somethin'."

A small smile tugs at Arthur's lips, "He was just spooked a little. Kinda like how you get when your women chases you out of camp so you don't lay around here and turn into Uncle."

John laughs a little, "Good to know you still have your humor, Arthur."

Arthur and John share a drink for a while, Arthur catches Dutch's eye and Dutch grins and nods his head to him. Arthur feels his cheeks heat up a little and nods his head back before looking away and taking a long drink. Blaming the sudden warmness on the fire. John notices, "What are you so flushed about? I hope you ain't thinking about that old spark you had a while back. Mary wasn't it?"

Arthur shakes his head, "No, I ain't thinking about Mary."

John looks over to Dutch and gives Arthur a teasing look, "Thinking about Dutch?"

Arthur rolls his eyes and elbows him, "Now your just being ridiculous, I think I'll tell your wife you had too much to drink."

John shrugs and Arthur gets up and goes back to his tent, he passes Dutch who stops him, "Arthur, you alright son? You look distracted." 

Arthur felt distracted, he still had goosebumps from earlier and with Dutch's eyes starring into him making his gut twist wasn't helping, "Just tired from walking around all day and finding close to nothing."

Dutch nods, "Well you know you can always talk to me, son."

Dutch places a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur tried not to react under his touch. "I know, Dutch. I almost forgot, I found this in some Native American graveyard. Though it might be worth something." Arthur takes the gem out of his satchel and gives it to Dutch. Dutch takes it into his hands after discarding his cigar and examines it. He tosses away the strong attached to it and studies the gem. "I'll let Hosea have a look at it. I'm sure he knows someone that could sell this for a good price," Dutch smiles at him, "good work my boy."

Arthur feels a sense of pride, something he normally feels when Dutch praises him. 

"Thanks, Dutch."

Arthur makes a bee line back to his tent, from the alcohol and weird feeling around Dutch he needed a long nights rest. He closes the flap to his tent and sits on his cot. Arthur takes his hat off and runs his fingers thought his hair, he lays back on the stiff and worn out cot. He sets his hat over his face and tries to tune out the music from Javier's guitar and the drunken laughers. The same cold feeling makes it's way up his spin and he shivers, despite the warm being fairly warm.   

 Arthur could hear Dutch outside talking to Molly, those two have been fighting more recently. Molly saying Dutch never spends time with her anymore and Dutch shaking his head and running off with the boys.  

Something knocks the unlit candle over from Arthur's table next to his bed. He sits on his elbows and reaches over to pick the candle up when a mirror goes crashing tot he ground leaving glass shards everywhere. Arthur jumps up and looks around not understanding what could have been knocking all his things over. He cautiously stands up and bends over to pick his things up. Arthur starts to feel a sharp pain in his chest and hears a low buzz in his ears. He picks up pieces of the broken mirror and places them in a pile on the table. A small cut appears on his thumb and he hisses a little from the sting. He sucks at his thumb to reduce the bleeding and gets back in the cot. Arthur glances at the mirror one last time before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. If Arthur saw two red eyes starring back at him with his face, he pushed it aside thinking the alcohol and lighting were playing tricks on his eyes. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably some mistakes or errors I'll fix later since its a long chapter, enjoy!

Arthur woke up not long after he fell asleep. There was something poking and scratching at him from the inside out. Lifting his head up, Arthur sat up and looked around. Confused on why he was awake something was taking control of his body. Blinking was probably the only physical control he had, everything was like a dream. He moved quietly and swiftly like the small breeze that was starting to picking up. 

Arthur closed his eyes and when he opened them he was somewhere away from camp, his legs took him further away and his head didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. The world around him seemed darker and colder, the animals were louder and despite being raised along with the wildness in the moment it felt like they were warning him to stay away. Something rustled in the trees catching his attention before he hear someone cry out.

Arthur blinked and followed the sound, he was trying to ask himself why he was out here but no thoughts filled his mind. Like a mindless animal going off instincts, something heavy sat in his chest as his head started to pound. A man was sitting on the ground holding his leg. He was pale and looked on the edge of death, a snake bite was deep in his ankle. He was wearing a dirty black and white striped prisoners outfit, looking up desperately he called out, "H-Hello? Is someone there? Please, I-I need help! I was bitten and...please help me." 

Arthur approached him, the prisoner shakily picked up his lantern and shined his light on Arthur. "I didn't think a-anyone would be out here at night, d-do you have medicine?" The prisoner studied Arthur's face and tensed up, "Mister, are you ok?" Dark and deep red eyes stare back at him. The stillness in the air makes the quiet much more uneasy. Arthur stepped closer and the rest was a blur for him. A fuzzy darkness and a scream. A warmth flooded though him, a satisfied feeling set in and his feet returned him back to camp. Abandoning a ghost white corps behind him. The prisoner's moth was stuck open in fear and his skin was sunken in. His eyes lost all color and stared up at the sky where birds where watching with interest. 

Arthur didn't remember how long he was gone, when he got back, or going back to sleep. For him it was like he never woke up at all and the event that just took place where a dream. 

 

The sun was already in the middle of the sky when Arthur awaken. Unless he had an active night robbing a train or any other activities that required him awake until dawn he never slept in. His chores were always the first ones done and the rest of the day was his to do with as he pleased. Arthur got out of his cot and stepped out into the midday sun, it was warm and sunny which meant the camp was probably in a finer mood. He said a few short greets to some of the others and picked up a canteen of water. He poured a little into his hand and cleaned his face with it. 

The water made him feel fresher and more awake. Last night settled into the back of his mind and almost forgotten had he not overheard Uncle speaking, "I didn't know if he was sleepwalking or was drunk but he had this weird look in his eyes and walked like he was possessed." Arthur turned around and walked over to them confused. 

"You've lost it old man. What were you doing up anyways?"

"I got up to piss and he was walking into camp. But the strangest thing was his eyes, they were like...different."

Javier seemed unimpressed, "So you had to pee and saw Arthur in the dark. Real interesting."

"Maybe he went away so he didn't have to hear you snorin' you wheezier." Sean laughed and looked at Arthur, "Ain't that right Arthur?" 

Arthur shook his head, "I didn't go anywhere last night, the only thing leaving is your mind."

Everyone laughed and went back to their route. Uncle huffed, "I know ya'll think I'm just some crazy loon, but some day you might actually learn from me."

Uncle shuffled away to sit at the table where Hosea was speaking to Dutch.  

"We can't afford a risk like that right now, Dutch. I suggest we wait till the lookout for our heads go down."

Dutch was smoking a cigar and lightly tapping the table, "Hosea we can't wait, every second we are losing time. I'll gather the boys and tell them the plan."

Hosea shook his head in distaste, "This might backfire, Dutch."

"Hosea, have some faith in me, please old friend?"

Dutch saw Arthur and waved him over, "Now here is someone who has never doubted me. Mr. Morgan, if your not tired from whatever midnight adventure you apparently returned from last night, I need your help with something." Dutch grinned and stood up to rest his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur's stomach started getting that familiar turning feeling, he tried not to lean too much into Dutch. Dutch might think he enjoyed his touched a little too much, he turned to look at him and their eye's met again. Arthur felt like jelly under his gaze and looked away quickly, "You know I would never doubt you, Dutch."

Dutch slipped his arm off and stepped on the end of his cigar, "That's what I like to hear, our son has more sense than you, Hosea."

Hosea went back to reading his book, "He gets his recklessness from you."

Dutch laughed and went back to his tent, Arthur hoped the heat in his face wasn't noticeable. He looked down and started on his chores, the rest of the day went on as most days were. Uncle was flirting with Susan who sent him away to help Pearson with the newest catch by Charles. Abagail was trying to teach young Jack too read, he was being stubborn saying it was boring and he couldn't do it. Hosea stepped up and helped him read about a prince in a kingdom. Micah, the racist shit he was called Javier out which ended up with a knife to his throat and an ass full of dirt. Molly was drinking again after yelling into Dutch's ear. Hosea found Arthur later on and had the gem in his hand, "Arthur, I was looking at this gem you found and it might have some value but I can't be sure. Take this with you and when you get the chance sell it for the highest price you can receive."

Arthur took back the gem and it almost started to glow in his hand and as he placed it in his satchel a sharp stinging made him pull back quickly. Looking at his hand a small burn was in the central of his palm. Hosea had already gone off but Arthur stood there starring at the unnatural feeling under his skin.

 

When the sun started setting down John walked Arthur to Dutch's tent, "Did he tell you his plan?"

"No."

Dutch was waiting for them, he already had Charles and Micah ready to go. They all had their guns and mask's ready, "There's a stagecoach heading north said to be full of money, lot's of it. We get the money and we can feed the camp for a good amount of time before we have to worry about starving again. Alright boys follow me, Arthur you ride beside me." 

Everyone got on their horses and rode out of camp. The sun was starting to disappear and the air cooled off, when they started to slow down to enjoy the calm before they started a storm Charles was speaking quietly behind them, Arthur turned his head to the side curiously. Dutch glanced at Arthur and smiled a little before looking back ahead. Charles had a mixed expression, "It was unnatural, I've never seem a dead person look that way before...must have been one of those prisoner's that escape the night before."

Arthur turned around, "What?"

"I was hunting earlier today and I found a corps. It looked old but it was recently killed." Charles sighed, "Snake bite in his ankle but I don't think that's what killed him." Arthur tensed up and his hand touched his satchel where the gem sat. It was like he could feel it in his hand, burring and making him clench his teeth. Dutch stopped and got off the Count, "Leave the horses here. We will wait for them up on the hill."

Everyone obeyed and quietly hitched the horses and followed closely by Dutch, Arthur whispered to Charles, "How did you know there were escaped prisoners?"

"Read about it in the newspaper, though you would already know since your always reading and writing with your nose in that journal of yours."

Dutch shushed them and stopped at the top of a small hill overlooking the road beneath them. Arthur pulled up his mask to cover his face as they waited, not much long after a stagecoach could be seen slowly coming their way. Everyone got into position and right as it drove underneath them Micah jump on the top of it and shot the driver in the head. The horses started to freak out at the sound of the gunshot. Charles and John ran out in front and cut the horses lose for them to run away, Arthur and Dutch went around back as Charles and Micah stood on both sides of the coach, a women and man were both huddled up inside and had their hands up, "No one move or scream. We'll take what we came for then you will step away quietly."

"Help me open this," Dutch told Arthur as he motioned at the lock on the safe box. Arthur took a few steps back then shot it off. Dutch opened it up and carefully lifted out a handful of cash. Arthur's eyes widen at the amount Dutch was taking out and bagging, they could buy food for months maybe years if they are smart with it.

Maybe this would be their big break.

That might have been true if another gunshot didn't bring their attention to Micah who had shot the man in the stagecoach, the women screamed in agony and John glared at Micah, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"He was pulling out a fucking gun!"

The man's hand was in his jacket and when the women carefully took out his hand a gold pocket watch fell out onto the stagecoach floor. Arthur shook his head, "You goddamn idiot Micah!"

Dutch pulled Arthur's arm hard, "We need to go." Just as he said that there were shouts in the distance. Someone probably hear the gunshots and alerted the lawmen. Everyone quickly ran back to the horses and Dutch handed the bag of money to Charles, "Get that to camp, we'll lead them away." Nodding and taking the sack, Charles quickly took off as Dutch shouted, "Follow me, boys!"

Snapping the Count's reins made him take off quickly, Arthur, John, and Micah followed behind, "Into the woods boys, lets split up! Lose them quicker that way!" Dutch went straight ahead, John was going left, then Arthur and Micah split in opposite directions. Arthur kept his eyes on Dutch till he disappeared in the dark and was no longer noticeable. Arthur kept going hard till the shouts were faint and he was deeper in the forest. His horse started to slow down in exhaustion, Arthur left the horse hitched to some trees to rest as he quietly waited for any noises or signs of anyone nearby. Silence.

Arthur took that as a good sign and climbed back on his horse, he rode slow and calmly. As he started to relax a little a low growl in his ear made him jump and pull out his gun, he looked into the ink black dark and waited for an animal to come out. But nothing did, everything was as quiet as it was before and his horse didn't seem at all affected. Arthur slowly kept riding but had his gun pressed close to his side just incase. Strange sounds were echoing around him, he felt enclosed and suffocating.

  Arthur started breathing heavily and sweating even though it was a cool night. His horse was trotting back to camp as Arthur tried to gather himself together. Cheers were hear as Arthur got off his horse and took shaky steps to where the gang had gathered together, Dutch was standing on a table with the money bag in his hand holding it up. "We have had some rough luck these pass few weeks, chased into the cold mountains...lost a few folk on the way," A few sad faces looked down and Dutch sighed, "but we stood tall and didn't let them tear us down. We are a family, and my family will not be taken down by the law or starvation."

Everyone cheered in joy and someone had set out a crate of beers, they all sat by the fire listening to music and jokes that went around, Arthur's head felt like a bag of rocks and he couldn't walk straight. He was just gonna try blocking everyone out and hope the celebration wouldn't last all night. Before he could hide away in his tent Dutch wrapped an arm around him and pulled him away. 

"Arthur! Come join us my boy," Dutch smiled at him, an actual smile one he hasn't seen since the Blackwater occurrence. It made him feel warm again, the heavy feeling was sinking in as Dutch pulled him into the party. 

 

 


End file.
